All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = Before the sun sets '-- this world will belong to me!' | Speaker = Warbringer | StoryTitle1 = Assemble! | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Adam Kubert | Colourist1_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers ** Augie * * * * ** * ** * * Unnamed Chitauri Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******* ** Deep Space ** ** * ** Other Earth Items: * * * * * * * * * Chitaurian Fragments * * | Synopsis1 = Surrounded by devastated buildings in Jersey City, Ms. Marvel calls Nova a jerk. Twelve hours earlier, Captain America saves a truck from falling off Queensboro Bridge, then encounters Tony Stark by chance. Tony gives Sam a ride in his flying car and they discuss how Tony lost most of his money and that there currently is no team of superheroes calling themselves Avengers. Meanwhile, in the former Avengers Tower the Chitauri, Warbringer, appears in front of the building's new owner, threatening him. The owner shows himself impressed with Warbringer's teleportation technique, not frightened at all, apparently immune to his attacks and able to stop him from teleporting away. He calls himself an ally against Nova, and recalls how Warbringer was pushed into the Sun by the young hero. The new owner suggests that his human appearance is not his true form and offers the alien his help in annihilating the human race as he shows him Chitaurian artifacts. Yet before he can explain the function of the artifacts he notices Spider-Man eavesdropping. Miles gets blown out of the tower through a wall and encounters Tony mid-air, warning him about the big angry alien inside. Tony transforms his flying car to a large Iron Man Armor and storms in the tower to attack Warbringer, as the new owner of the building fades away. Captain America and Spider-Man soon follow, but all three of them are defeated by the solar flare attack of Warbringer. | StoryTitle2 = You're a Jerk! | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Inker2_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Colourist2_1 = Dave McCaig | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Wil Moss | Editor2_3 = Alanna Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * High-Jumping Monsters * Unnamed alien Other Characters: * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Jerseyans * * Races and Species: * * * Various unidentifed alien species Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** *** * * Items: * * * * | Synopsis2 = Six weeks ago, Kamala, Bruno, and Nakia discuss who they think should be on the Avengers, should they reassemble when a monster from the Microverse rampages through the street, followed and attack by Nova. Kamala runs away to get in costume and join the fight as a giant Ms. Marvel. Nova tries to impress her but comes off as brutish and sloppy instead. When she runs away to change back into civilian clothes he follows her to talk, once he notices he made her feel uncomfortable he tries to lighten the mood by introducing himself as "Sam", taking off his helmet. Kamala gets nervous, feeling like she is being pressured to unmask as well, so she tells him she didn't ask for his name. Nova shows disappointment, telling Ms. Marvel that his name actually isn't Sam as he flies away, sure that he will not see her again soon. | Solicit = The Avengers are dead -- long live the Avengers! Earth’s Mightiest Heroes -- Captain America, Thor, Vision, and Iron Man -- are living separate lives, not tied to any team -- but when a threat from beyond the stars targets our world, fate draws them together once more, alongside Nova, Ms. Marvel, and Miles Morales a.k.a. Spider-Man! | Notes = * A preview of this series was featured in . * The ex-Avengers Tower is mistakenly drawn like its Marvel Cinematic Universe version. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included